We Will Always Support Your Love
by anko kakashi
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE! KakaxAnko IchixRuki. RnR please....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
** Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Setting : Kota karakura**

**Note : Hanya kehidupan biasa tanpa hollow dan kekuatan shinigami**

* * *

Inilah hasil editan ficku. Kalau dibaca lagi, yang kemarin agak aneh, jadi rasanya perlu perbaikan. Mudah-mudahan berubah lebih baik fu fu fu. Yosh, silakan baca kawan.

* * *

"You are my friend aa ano hino yume..."

"WHOA~" teriakku sewaktu mendengar dering pesan dari handphoneku. Tepat sekali suara kerasnya seperti bergemuruh di telinga kananku. Keras sekali, Ya, karena volumenya sampai nada tertinggi. Sial~ Rasanya gendang telingaku hampir pecah dibuatnya.

"Cih! siapa pagi-pagi yang mengganggu tidurku sih?" Setengah sadar dan tanpa berniat bangkit, segera kubuka paksa mataku dan menuntunnya ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di kamarku.

Jam 8.

"Aaah ternyata sudah jam segini," pikirku. Kuambil asal handphone yang sudah terlempar ke kakiku.

"Kakashi?" Aku tersentak kaget ketika membaca nama sang pengirim pesan. Masih tak percaya dengan penglihatanku yang masih setengah sadar, kukerjap-kerjapkan sejenak dan menatap lekat-lekat sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Untuk apa dia mengirim pesan padaku?" batinku.

_"Yooo, Anko-san. Selamat pagi. Bagaimana? Apakah tubuhmu masih sakit?" _ begitulah isi pesan darinya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

Apakah ia mengkhawatirkan diriku? Atau mau mengejekku seperti biasanya... aaah, dasar bodoh! sudahlah. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam begini, mungkin saja ia memang berniat baik padaku, batinku.

Kubalas dengan jawaban singkat,_ "Sekarang sudah lebih baik."_

Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai balasan pesan Kakashi datang.

_"Jadi begitu? Untunglah. Entah kenapa malah aku jadi khawatir padamu."_

Deg. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Khawatir? Rona merah pasti muncul diwajahku ketika mendapat jawaban darinya. Tanpa sadar, aku malah berharap lebih padanya.

_"Tentang yang kemarin, arigatou Hatake-kun." _jawabku singkat._  
_

_"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Jika kau sampai sakit begini 'kan nanti aku yang repot karena harus mengajar anak-anak didikmu."_

Seketika kurasakan aliran darahku naik ke kepala mendengar jawaban darinya. Ternyata dia hanya mau bilang begitu. Merasa direpotkan olehku? Tidak berubah, selalu saja bikin kesal. Bodoh sekali kalau kupikir dia berubah jadi baik padaku, dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, aku sampai mengharapkan yang lebih darinya.

_"Hey, dengar~ Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu! menyesal sekali aku berterimakasih padamu,"_ balasku dengan geram.

_"Apa? Wah, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau anggap serius begitu? Nanti kau cepat tua."_

"Fuuh~" aku mendengus kesal, rasanya aku ingin memaki-makinya. namun aku sudah tidak berniat membalas lagi pesannya, karena kurasa aku ingin mengistirahatkan pikiranku saat ini.

Aku menghempaskan kembali tubuhku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku malah berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin itu. Aku yang jatuh terpeleset di depan kelas tempatku mengajar, pada waktu jam pulang sekolah, ia membawaku ke ruang kesehatan. Membawa? Aaah, Tapi kurasa lebih tepat dikatakan menggendong. Awalnya memang risih, aku sempat menolak bantuannya. Tapi ia bersikeras. Kelihatannya malah sedikit panik dan ya, aku juga tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Para siswa di sekolah tempatku mengajar masih ramai dan mereka memperhatikan kami. Tapi, setelah itu Kakashi tidak berhenti membantuku, dia malah menjagaku di ruang kesehatan. Rasanya sekarang ini aku... jadi menyukainya. Apakah semudah itu aku menyukainya? Hanya karena pertolongan darinya? Tidak. Beberapa waktu yang lalu memang aku merasa mulai menyukainya namun tidak pernah kupedulikan perasaanku itu. Jujur saja, sebelumnya aku merasa dia orang yang paling menyebalkan. Setiap ada rapat sekolah, dia selalu saja mengambil segala resiko dengan tampang sok tenang. Padahal demi sekolah selalu saja aku berpikir untuk yang terbaik, tapi Kepala Sekolah Yamamoto sangat mempercayainya dan selalu saja memilih ide-ide konyol darinya. Katanya, idenya memang selalu saja brilian. Bahkan semua guru selalu setuju dengannya. Dan lebih parahnya, ia selalu mengejekku dengan kata-kata konyol dan sok kerennya.

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah lagi-lagi. Sedikit kesal, aku segera bangun dan merapikan rambutku. "Tolong tunggu sebentar!"

* * *

"Permisi. Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki dan ini kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki." Seorang anak perempuan bermata violet indah menyapaku dengan hangat ketika aku membukakan pintu. Disampingnya ada pria yang bertubuh tinggi dan berwibawa, namun sikapnya dingin dan tanpa menunjukkan senyum sedikitpun.

"Kami baru pindah kesini. Maaf mengganggu anda pagi-pagi begini tapi kami mau pinjam telepon untuk mengabari kerabat kami. Baterai handphone kami sudah habis jadi kami datang kemari untuk pinjam telepon" jelas Rukia dengan sopan.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Anko Mitarashi. Baik, kalau begitu silakan pakai handphoneku," kataku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan handphoneku yang kebetulan sedang kugenggam.

Rukia meraihnya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

Setelah beberapa lama, "Arigatou, Anko-sama." ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk.

"Aaah douitashimashite. Uhmm... selain kalian, apa masih ada anggota keluarga lainnya juga?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya kami berdua."

"Begitu ya?Kalau begitu mampirlah sebentar." kataku menawarkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus beres-beres. Tadi kami belum sempat beres-beres karena harus menghubungi saudara kami dulu."

"Wah repot juga kalau hanya berdua saja. Kalau begitu boleh aku bantu kalian?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Anko-sama." Rukia menolak sopan tawaranku.

"Tidak kok lagipula aku sedang bosan di rumah dan tidak ada kerjaan."

Rukia memandang kakaknya sebentar.

Lalu, "Baiklah kalau begitu sekali lagi terima kasih." Rukia membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Lalu dimana rumah kalian?" tanyaku.

"Di ujung jalan sana." Rukia menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat warna putih yang terlihat mewah, rumah mereka ternyata sangat dekat dengan rumahku.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

Rukia dan Byakuya membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian pulang.

* * *

"Ini foto siapa?" tanyaku begitu memegang foto yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Rukia, tapi hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa. Foto berdua bersama byakuya.

"Ia kakak kandungku, Hisana-neechan. Tapi dia sudah meninggal. Beliau istri Nii-sama" Rukia menjelaskan.

"Waah... m-maaf." kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa Anko-sama." Rukia tersenyum.

Aku memperhatikan wajah bahagia Hisana dan juga byakuya. "Cantik sekali" pikirku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku malah teringat pada Kakashi. Terbayang wajah kami berdua ada dalam foto itu.

"Tolong serahkan itu padaku," Suara Byakuya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aaah...ya," Aku buru-buru menyerahkannya pada Byakuya. Kemudian Byakuya mengambilnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ma-maaf jika Nii-sama bersikap dingin" Kata Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kataku melebarkan senyum.

"Oh ya, Kamu kelas berapa? Kenapa berniat pindah ke kota ini?" lanjutku.

"Aku kelas 2 SMU. Tiba-tiba saja kakakku mendapat mutasi pekerjaan di kota ini jadi kami pindah ke kota ini. Terlalu terburu-buru sih! tapi kami akan menetap disini." jawabnya. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar, dari ekspresi wajahnya, kulihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. Mungkun perasaanku saja, batinku.

"Kelas 2? Wah aku wali kelas 2 di SMU Karakura. Berarti nanti kamu bisa jadi muridku di sekolahmu yang baru" kataku tersenyum.

"Ya, Anko-sama... uhmm maksudku... sensei!" Rukia berkata dengan semangat.

Aku terdiam kemudian tertawa. Rukia pun tertawa. Minggu yang membosankan ini jadi menyenangkan buatku.

Kami membereskan rumah sekaligus menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian dengan tawaan dan cerita tentang kehidupan kami. Dalam sehari saja kami bisa jadi akrab. Sore hari aku mengajak Rukia berkeliling daerah tempat tinggal kami dan berkenalan dengan tetangga kami. Aku merasa senang karena rasanya seperti punya saudara. Kuharap, Rukiapun merasa begitu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: Cerita yang gaje. Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya. Aku harap review kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Untuk semua teman yang sudah review, arigatou ya*membungkuk*. Semoga kalian tetap membaca fic aku*dipukul*

Yosh! lanjut ke chapter ke dua.

* * *

Pagi itu di kelas 2-7 SMU Karakura.

"Murid baru?" Beberapa anak berseru.

"Ya." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. "Ayo masuklah..."

Mata semua murid tertuju ke arah pintu kelas. Perlahan-lahan Rukia masuk dan berjalan menuju mejaku. Semua murid kelas itu yang terkenal tak bisa diam, terhanyut beberapa saat oleh kehadiran anak baru yang manis itu. Hal itu juga membuat seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye dan bermata coklat tak berkedip menatap wajahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya gadis ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Wajah anak laki-laki ini sedikit memerah.

"Ichigo!" Kiba memanggil pelan si rambut oranye sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Aaah?" Ichigo agak tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah kanannya.

"Melamun terus. Dari tadi sudah kupanggil-panggil. Huh dasar!" Kiba menghela napas, tidak mengerti kenapa temannya ini tidak fokus.

"Aku pinjam pulpenmu. Tinta pulpenku sudah habis," pinta Kiba pada Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan isi pulpennya.

"Nih!" Dengan cepat ichigo memberikan salah satu pulpennya dan kembali memandang Rukia.

Kiba memperhatikan dan merasa tatapan Ichigo yang penuh arti pada Rukia.

"Aaah... Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" goda Kiba sambil menyikut pelan tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo tersipu.

"Ssst! Diamlah Kiba nanti kita dimarahi guru Anko!" Ichigo meletakan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya agar Kiba bisa diam. Kiba hanya menggumam kecil.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintahku pada anak baru ini.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku murid pindahan dari SMU Konoha. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua dan mohon kerjasamanya." Rukia membungkuk.

"Salam kenal Rukia. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" Dengan berteriak, Naruto menyahut ucapan Rukia. Semua yang mendengar hampir tuli olehnya. Maklum saja, Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak seperti mendapat lotere, padahal suasana di kelas sedang tenang sekali.

DUKK! Sebuah pukulan tongkat kayu mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Kamu ini kenapa sih Renji-san?" pekik Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak sadar ya, Naruto? Suaramu berisik sekali tahu! Telingaku hampir mau pecah! Dasar Bodoh!" teriak Renji dari belakang bangku Naruto.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua anak paling berisik di kelas ini. Walaupun ada beberapa anak yang berisiknya hampir sama dengan mereka.

"Kalian berdua juga berisik!" teriak Ichigo dan Kiba bersamaan.

Melihat kelakuan mereka, Lee bersiap-siap untuk ikut ribut. Tapi semua anak sekelas menyadari kebiasaan Lee, maka Ikkaku dan Yumichika langsung menutup mulut dan memegangi tangan Lee.

"KALIAN BEREMPAT INI BISA DIAM TIDAK, AAAH?" Empat buah penghapus papan tulis kulemparkan pada Naruto, Renji, Kiba dan Ichigo. Semua lemparan kena telak di kepala mereka berempat. Lemparanku sukses.

"Aww!" Mereka berempat mengaduh.

Aku menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sendiri. "Baiklah Rukia. Silakan cari tempat duduk untukmu." kataku pada Rukia yang sedang tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-teman barunya.

"Baik, Sensei" Rukia mengangguk. Mata rukia menyapu ruang kelasnya, mencari tempat duduk untuknya. Kemudian, mata violetnya mengundangnya untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Salam kenal ya?" Sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"S-salam kenal juga. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo berkata dengan sedikit gugup. Sepertinya sebuah keberuntungan baginya, Rukia memilih tempat duduk disampingnya.

* * *

Jam istirahat.

Dalam sekejap saja kelas sudah sepi. Hanya ada Ichigo dan beberapa temannya yang masih duduk santai dibangkunya.

"Ichigo, maukah kamu menemaniku berkeliling sekolah ini?" tanya Rukia sambil mendekati Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas seorang diri.

Ichigo diam sejenak, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tentu saja." jawab Ichigo. Rukia tersennyum.

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke! Mereka cocok sekali ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik-narik tangan kekasihnya sambil memperhatikan Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berjalan berdua melewati halaman sekolah.

"Hn. Ya. Kupikir juga begitu," jawab Sasuke.

"Pantas saja Ichigo tidak mau diajak keluar." Renji tiba-tiba muncul menanggapi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura. Renji bermuka masam.

"Ternyata dia malah enak-enakkan berduaan sama Rukia." lanjutnya.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" ejek Naruto sambil terkekeh, muncul menggandeng Hinata yang masih tampak malu-malu.

"Enak saja! Tidak kok!" Bantah Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"Jangan pegang-pegang kepalaku, Renji!" gerutu Naruto.

"Terserah aku 'kan mau apa?"

"Enak saja!"

Yang melihat hanya sweatdrop karena adu mulut mereka tidak pernah ada habisnya.

* * *

"Yooo, Anko! Kurenai!" Sapa Kakashi ketika menemuiku yang sedang duduk bersama Kurenai di kantin ramen. Kantin yang agak luas. Para guru dan murid bisa bebas memilih tempat duduk yang ada.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku menunjukkan sikap dinginku. Ya, walaupun dalam hatiku, aku mulai menyukai Kakashi.

"Memang tidak boleh ya?" tanya Kakashi dari balik masker, dia menunjukkan senyumnya lewat matanya dan mengambil duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak Kakashi. Silakan saja" jawab Kurenai yang diikuti muka masamku sementara Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Dalam hati, aku merasa sedikit gugup duduk didekat Kakashi, namun aku berusaha menutupinya.

"Aku juga mau ramennya, Ayame" pinta Kakashi pada Ayame yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ya. baiklah" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kamu memakan ramen dengan maskermu itu Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai. Dia tahu, seorangpun belum pernah ada yang melihat wajah Kakashi. Juga tidak ada yang tahu alasan Kakashi selalu memakai maskernya.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu membuatku tersipu. Aku mulai menyukai senyumnya yang dulu kuanggap hinaan, tapi aku buru-buru memejamkan mata untuk mengusir raut wajahku yang memerah agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kurenai!" Asuma memanggil Kurenai dan mendekatinya. "Aku ada perlu denganmu. Ayo kita pergi dulu." lanjut Asuma.

"Tapi aku sudah memesan ramen." jawab Kurenai.

"Sudahlah, ada hal yang lebih penting. Kita makan di ruang guru saja nanti" Asuma langsung meraih tangan Kurenai, "Maaf ya! Anko! Kakashi!"

Asuma menarik tangan Kurenai dan pergi bersamanya, meninggalkanku dan Kakashi berdua.

Hening sejenak.

"Uhmm... aku juga ada urusan." ujarku sambil berdiri dan bersiap melangkahkan kaki. Berdua saja dengan Kakashi membuatku gugup dan canggung. Terlebih ada perasaan gengsi juga pada diriku yang biasanya selalu kesal padanya.

"_Dia?_" batinku. _"Apa yang harus kulakukan_?"

"Hey! Lepaskan tanganku!" ucapku kasar.

"Makanannya sudah dipesan 'kan?" Kakashi menarik tanganku. Dan entah kenapa aku malah menuruti saja perintahnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Biarpun mulutmu tajam, aku langsung bisa memukulmu," ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Kakashi hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Aku tidak mau ribut denganmu." jawabnya.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku tidak bertanya lagi.

"Di kelasmu ada murid baru ya?" tanya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia murid pindahan dari SMU Konoha. Dia.." Belum sempat Aku meneruskan kalimatku, Rukia datang bersama Ichigo.

"Anko-sensei!" panggil Rukia, dia bersama Ichigo kemudian datang ke meja tempatku dan Kakashi.

"Rukia? Ayo kalian duduk di sini." ucapku menyuruh mereka duduk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Rukia dan Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Anko dan Kakashi.

"Ini murid baruku namanya Rukia." kataku sambil melirik Kakashi.

"Salam kenal Rukia. Namaku Kakashi Hatake guru bahasa inggris kalian." Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal juga Kakashi-sensei." Rukia sedikit membungkuk.

"Kakashi-sensei dan juga Anko-sensei makan berdua saja?" tanya Ichigo. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Tidak. Tadi ada Kurenai-sensei juga kok, tapi dia dipanggil Asuma-sensei" jawabku cepat melihat Ichigo sepertinya mulai jahil.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanyaku pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tidak Anko-sensei. Kami hanya…." ucapan Rukia terputus.

"Kakashi-sensei yang akan traktir!" Aku memotong ucapan Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar. Kakashi melirik kearahku. Aku tertawa.

"Kena kau!" pikirku. Puas rasanya melihat ekspresi Kakashi mendelik padaku.

Ichigo yang tahu tentangku dan Kakashi itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Aaah tidak apa-apa….Ayo kita makan sampai puas! Kakashi-sensei akan mentraktir kita" ucap Ichigo.

Aku tertawa lagi. Sementara Rukia dan Kakashi tersenyum, Ya walaupun senyum Kakashi memang sedikit dipaksakan.

Disela tawa kami, dibalik pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari kantin itu, ada orang yang terus memperhatikan dari kejauhan dan memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tidak senang. Siapakah dia?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
** Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Setting : Kota karakura**

**Note : Hanya kehidupan biasa tanpa hollow dan kekuatan shinigami**

"Ya, sesuai perintah Byakuya-sama, aku akan mengawasi Rukia." ucap laki-laki berambut perak itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang handphonenya sambil tetap mengawasi dari balik pepohonan.

"Kau yakin bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Rukia." Kabuto meyakinkan.

"Baiklah... aku percayakan ini padamu,... Kabuto..." Byakuya memutus konunikasinya.

"Kau selalu bersikap dingin, Byakuya-sama," Kabuto memasukkan handphone ke sakunya. Dalam hitungan detik, senyumnya tergambar diwajahnya. Ia yang sebagai mata-mata sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Rukia merasa sangat tenang berteman dengan teman-teman barunya. Ia juga sudah merasa tidak canggung lagi. Sakura juga merasa senang, bukan hanya dirinya yang sering memukuli kepala Naruto jika Naruto berbuat ceroboh dan seenaknya. Tapi Rukia juga bahkan pernah memukulnya, bahkan kelewat keras. Ada Hinamori yang selalu baik dan lembut padanya. Ada juga Ino yang banyak bicara diantara mereka. Suasana kelas mereka benar-benar ramai.

"Rukia-san!" panggil anak laki-laki berambut oranye, berlari kecil menghampiri Rukia yang berjalan tepat didepan gerbang sekolah bersama Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto.

Semua menoleh, "Ichigo-kun? Ada apa?"

Ichigo hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aaah, sebenarnya begini, Anko-sensei menyuruhku mengajarimu untuk beberapa pelajaran yang tertinggal. Sebentar lagi ada ulangan umun, jadi ia memintaku untuk mengajarimu. Jadi boleh aku kerumahmu?" pinta Ichigo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan warna wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja diperpustakaan? Soalnya aku sudah janji pada Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke untuk pergi bersama hari ini." Rukia tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Aaah soal pergi bersama kami nanti saja Rukia-san, belajar 'kan yang lebih penting, benar bukan Hinata-san?" Sakura buru-buru mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan melemparkan pandangannya mengangguk.

"Be-benar..." jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aaah belajar sih nanti saja, lagipula 'kan kita sudah janji..." Naruto menyeletuk.

"Naruto..." Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dan mengunci kepalanya. "Benar kok tidak apa-apa," lanjut Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke pada Naruto.

"A-Apa katamu Sasuke?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya pada Sasuke dan dipukul Sakura lagi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti," Sakura segera membawa teman-temannya pergi.

Rukia menatap bingung namun tetap tersenyum.

"Kita ke rumahmu kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Ya, ayo ke rumahku" Rukia tersenyum.

* * *

"Tidak! Kaien-nii" teriak Rukia.

Dihadapannya, laki-laki berambut hitam itu bersimbah darah. Darahnya mengalir deras seperti layaknya hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.  
Rukia terlihat sangat shock. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaien yang merupakan kakak kelasnya dan juga orang yang disukainya selama ini, sekarat dipangkuannya.

"R-rukia...aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kaien sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya. Nafasnya terdengar sudah tersengal-sengal.

"Sudah! Kaein-nii jangan bicara lagi," Rukia menumpahkan air matanya, air matanya jatuh ke pipi Kaien.

"Kau... jadilah anak yang baik Rukia... dan... sebenarnya aku..." Belum sempat kata-katanya keluar dari bibirnya, Kaien menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Dan? Dan apa Kaein-ni? KAEIN-NII!" teriak Rukia sambil memeluk Kaein.

"KAIEN-NII!" teriak Rukia.

Dia bangun dari tidurnya. Keringatnya bercucuran dan nafasnya tak beraturan. " Mi-mimpi..." gumam Rukia ketika sadar ia sedang berada dikamarnya.  
Rukia menarik nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Rukia. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dari balik daun pintu kamarnya, suara Byakuya.

Rukia segera meraih pintu dan membukanya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa Nii-sama," jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, mengambil air dari lemari es, meneguk habis isinya.

"Kau... jangan memikirkannya lagi," ucap Byakuya.

Rukia menunduk. "Maaf Nii-sama," ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

"Tadi siang temanmu datang berkunjung?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ba-bagaimana Nii-sama tahu?" Rukia bingung. Seingatnya tidak ada yang memberitahu siapapun pada Byakuya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," perintah Byakuya sambil beranjak.

"Ta-tapi..." Langkah Byakuya terhenti dan kemudian menoleh.

"Jangan membantah," tegas Byakuya pergi meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sebenarnya itu bukanlah sekadar mimpi, itu kenyataan. Kenyataan dimasa lalunya. Inilah alasannya kenapa Rukia harus pindah ke kota Karakura. Byakuya sangat mempedulikan Rukia. Karena Rukia satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang amat ia sayangi. Byakuya tidak tega adikknya terlarut dalam kesedihan, mengajaknya pindah ke kota yang baru dan sekolah yang baru, berharap adiknya dapat melupakan Kaien dan masa lalunya yang suram. Sejak meninggalnya Kaien, Rukia tidak mau makan bahkan sampai sakit berminggu-minggu. Bahkan ketika ia masuk sekolahpun, masih terlihat jiwanya terlihat rapuh. Itulah alasnnya sekarang Rukia pindah ke SMU Karakura. Tapi apakah karena kejadian itu dirinya tidah boleh berteman akrab dengan Ichigo. Ichigo sangat baik. Tidak seharusnya persahabatan mereka dilarang.

Rukia menghela nafas sejenak dan tanpa sadar kemudian tertidur.

* * *

"Rukia-san!" Ichigo memanggil Rukia ketika sampai dikelasnya.

"Jangan berisik! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak juga sudah kedengaran bukan?" geram Rukia. Dikepalanya ada sudut siku-siku yang terbentuk.

Ino, Hinamori dan Hinata yang memperhatikan Ichigo langsung tertawa.

"Ichigo bersemangat sekali ya bertemu Rukia," Ino berpendapat.

"Eh?" Rukia menoleh pada Rukia.

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus ke perpustakaan!" Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

"Hei! Hei" Rukia berteriak namun tangannya tetap ditarik Ichigo sambil keluar menuju ruang kelas.

"Apa yang mereka sedang lakukan itu?" Hinamori menggumam.

"Biarkan saja mereka," ucap Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Hinamori

* * *

"Hei kalian buru-buru sekali," tegurku ketika melihat Ichigo dan Rukia berlari melewatiku.

"Ini mau jam masuk kelas,"

"Ya, sensei. Kami akan cepat datang kok," ucap Ichigo sambil terus berlari sambil menoleh padaku.

"Uhmm... dasar" gumamku sambil berbalik, namun langsung terkejut ketika melihat Kakashi sudah ada didepanku.

"Whoa~ Kakashi-kun! Kau mengagetkan saja..." ucapku gelagapan.

"Hn? Konsentrasimu buruk sekali,"

"Enak saja! Kau yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapanku!" nadaku sedikit meninggi.

Kakashi tertawa sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, " Aku bercanda... Sebenarnya aku hanya..."

"Kakashi-kun!" suara Genma dari arah Kakashi mengejutkan kami.

"Kau dipanggil Pak Yamamoto," Genma memberitahu.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana, Arigatou Genma-kun" Kakashi menjawab. Genma mengangguk.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Aaah tidak, nanti saja. Sampai jumpa lagi Anko-san," Kakashi melambaikan tangan dan kemudian pergi bersama Genma.

"Uhmm..." gumamnku sambil berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

* * *

"Ichigo-kun? Rukia-san?" Kabuto menyapa mereka berdua sewaktu Ichigo sedang duduk bersama Rukia di perpustakaan.

"Boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?" tanyanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
